conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vattic/Dictionary
A a adací - recent adeléde - territory aggastas - August aggárséć - to argue, to dispute aggárséćas - argument, dispute (noun) akademý - academy akademyś - academic akkontenek - accounting akkontenekárt - accountant aleksänt - river delta alyś - to eat alyśska - edible anfropologgist - anthropologist anlant - England anlasta - English (language) anlastas - Englishman/Englishwoman ańek - throat apár - to include aroś - red astopa - respective attakk - to buy avaśár - woman azzigan - animal Á á ápälastár - morning ápsallá - evening árdifár - to design Ä ä älastár - noon äprilas - April ästromal - all over B b bazára - market bän - five bennic - sorry bennylabídda - to decorate bennylabíddas - decoration benyc - inner benýl - good beróvanzū - introduce billín - billion bíc - child blinśíqud - to forgive boźojó - egg bórovórśent - county bujjan - big C c centra - center centriś - central cinný - young cinqeneta - pink cta - unit cte - hence cynk - coin Ć ć ća - but ćandala - office ćokkolat - chocolate ćunka - cookie D d daśśeste - to continue deddon - to direct deddonas - direction derynek - to border derynekas - border dessendras - December devanćeség - Sunday deźen - father dégge - heel déggenórogő - high heeled shoe dignitás - dignity dolat - letter, glyph dolatebennylabíddas - diacritic mark dollár - dollar dőrvaś - lower dreggett - rest, remainder dyspóra - to replace dzessū - if (used interchangeably with ge) dźuvodnihha - church E e ebotym - to adopt, to take up (referring to an inanimate object, rather than a child) ekemnesk - to derive ekonomý - economy ekonomýiś - economic eksklúsiv - exclusive empiris - empire epeket - to locate epen - roof eroj - pool essyddak - to follow estimád - to estimate estimádas - estimat(ion) eśent - to mean eśot - to share ezed - to come ezk - a/an ezkett *1. some *2. any ezkreség - Wednesday eźyn - to trade É é ék *1. and (in some instances) *2. then *3. after that érkem - right érsavessal - to repeat és - yes éva - to originate éz - he/she/it ézézenett - one another F f fa nasadant - there, over there fagand - to do faland - to give fedrenzid - classification felleź - independent felleźas - independence fezú - former fezúnik - formerly film - film financik - financial fonetik - phonetic fośśýr - to run (as in "the road runs through the forest" NOT "the man runs") födren - brother födrenlaś - brotherhood G g gavfár - to transform (into) gája - earth gárvantis - evil ge - if (in some cases) gelsólán - equal geven - name gevun - to identify gérk - pretty, attractive géźen - as a result, consequently gitár - guitar golamak - to give birth golambuj - to be born gő - dog grovő - root (of a tree) H h halandze - to appear hapancis - bread heneddag - currency henn - show I i imhel - sun imheldan - sunny, bright ipsen - until Í í íhár - to climb intár - whole, entire ínce - small J j jannúvár - January jelved - yellow jepreśenk - to pitch (an idea) jóveś - to tell, to inform K k kannysynće - middle kavdáta - ogonek kára *1. do you? *2. does one? kármokas - tradition kármokasvajes - traditionally kárton - cartoon kártonofa - cartoonist kárza - word kelleg - to base on kelý - heaven kenzyl - to act keńeć - union kettakenc - blue kénced - nine kilení - south kilenínim - southern kiskek - history kiśńa - cat kíbő - bird ko - is kofféspő - brown kollokvíl - colloquial konkór - to agree konkóras - agreement konskence - conscience kozmetiśett - make up, cosmetics kórtúl - trial köpöś - among kőrna - industry kőrnanik - industrial kőrska - notable kővigon - to consider krońúled - valid, acceptable kunfel - house kū - over, plus kykket - tree kykketlaś - forest ký - to take the form of L l la - I lakk - me lanc - fact lantrasqéjja - avenue latinasta - Latin latt - you (as a subject) lattekk - you (as an object) lába - July lámónd - long lámóndas - length legőr - pact lenks - to join lenőv - green lenség - Monday lensí - nice lepel - to open lesenda - purple, violet lesseććas - quality, form lé - you (singular) létt - you (plural) Londyn - London lönen - book lú - to rain lúst - rain (noun) lūse - thin lý - to use M m maćk - stick maggár - to get, to gain makkon - to create makróźinc - strong malofassó - to recognise malofassónas - recognition matraćka - power mavézko - forever márćantú - to deliver márza - March (month) meddodd - distinct meddoddas - distinction medod - how? meffelenc - peninsula mekedence - sacred menem-''' - belonging to... (used in some cases rather than the genitive case) '''messír - bridge mesū - from mettő - bug merék - will (noun) mérśek - to bypass, to avoid minóritas - minority mizzonárár - missionary mojzen - to endow mot - cross mórvul - to merge mórvulas - merger muććet - to pout mussúl - to base on mytroní - glory N n nal - is nasadant - here naśśen - thank (noun) nazas - to marry nazastórin - husband nazastóriq - wife nazasyst - wedding neććé - to link neggensálas - to understand neggensálasyst - understanding (noun) nepúta - still, remaining nerū - only, just, merely nerynn - to decide netríz - character nettő - also neśśk *1. set, group *2. collection ném - do not, not, neither, nor nosod - house novendras - November nórdyl - north nórdylim - northern nú - no Ń ń ńekelv - language ńekelvajja - linguist ńepa *1. for *2. because of, due to *3. after ńepaqéra - onion ńez - ten O o obóróség - Thursday oca - road ocamot - interchange októndras - October olegovín - arch olló - ring oneggár - man (adult male) onörz - to animate onsel - nasal onselaqq - nasalize onselas - nasality onyć - to steal ozzýn - to be confused ozzýnyst - confusion Ó ó óban - hill órfografí - orthography órogő - heel Ö ö öck - member öckbat - membership öl - one öleva - mother ölyst - one (noun) as in "the strongest one" ömőrś - country, state, nation öneśyl - wine öqilejanéś - spirit, feeling öris - city Örök - Greece örömvőrt - conversation ösince - west ösincim - western össent - to finish, to end ösyp - car ösyna - river Ő ő őhő - island őrziźje - tentative, sketchy, vague őz - person, human being P p paritas - parity paroksvajes - about, approximately patrúnel - family páda - please pedő - most pedővajes - mostly pelop - ball pemitt - many penestórítal - square penna - to practice pennas - practice (noun) perū - almost, nearly pestohhe - left (direction) peśt - downtown péró - ruler (as in the ruler of a country) pír - eight píség - Friday poddór - wide podrú - should pokohun - to scatter Polen - Poland polenasta - polish (language) pondol - to comprise potórenta - while pórźanc - to force pöröl - rule proma - from pulla - to reserve pullas - reservation Q q qa - what? qancin - how much? (cost) qandzak - bank qáravfal - parliament qázyn - a long time qeleś - where? qér - who? qilcene - louse qipet - to pronounce qipetyst - pronunciation qininas - May (month) qopa - why? qubśí - when? R r radanc - point, purpose raddár - bark (of a tree) ragár - cloak rajandreś - to establish rand - to travel randajja - traveller ranenon - vowel ratíjó - ratio republik - republic reqáva - to surpass revonza - to remove rikkak - hook rojúm - kingdom rúgár - car S s sallá - night sampyńon - to succeed sanqábok - to sit sańavezg - orange savír - hero se - the sedú - new sedý - to become sedźed - to pass seffaś - to dissappear sekes - flag sellenk - to begin selpa - to slit selpas - slit senkeććőr - war seqden - grass seqilas - value seqmentár - to divide (into) seróna - status seryl - free serýn - leaf setin - group sett - the (plural) settendras - September ség - day ségvajes - daily sirkúlas - circulation sivilysk - snake skelbe - to form skelbenas - form skórpína - lobby skynárén - to abandon slön - worm socilista - socialist soteńe - all, total soteńevajes - totally sovita - soviet Sőrpa - Serbia spóron - part, piece, bit sqiba - note sqibaqandzak - banknote sselem - to change sselemas - change (noun), transformation ssém - to swim ssémárk - swimmer ssútár - to rain (synonym. of lú) steved - to occupy stohha - right (direction) stóka - corner stubún - flat suggun - ugly suksen - native sulí - upper sulla - main, major sullanoca - highway sullanöris – capital city sumälastár - afternoon sumsallá - early morning, dusk suppand - end sūnavő - sister sūnavőlaś - sisterhood sūs - vague, rough, ambiguous sylúna - flower sýnk *1. joint *2. together Ś ś śebźe - period (of time) śemak - thick śiśin - your welcome śqo - and śtospek - to indicate śtumvje - short T t tabár - far tanat - to go tapil - father tágö - mirror tebel - general, regular tebelvajes - generally, regularly tebór - zone teggosuq - park tehén - white teketat - black telce - zero ték - also téléviźon - television tinan - to write tíss - cash tranzkrib - to transcribe tranzkribas - transcription tranzláda - to translate tranzládas - translation tranzlit - to transliterate tranzlitas - transliteration U u ubedan - series (television) ukanca - to accept ukýl - to include umár - node untänc - sin (verb, noun) upansí - to reason Ú ú úbár - seed úgabanc - known as úś - six Ū ū ūbaniś - formal ūbubś - to wait ūdena - instead of ūlát - colour ūlátsez - colourful ūma - fruit ūnavesség - Tuesday V v vak - hole valdon - heavy valenc - sea vanavérség - Saturday vandal - east vandalim - eastern varak *1. to ruin *2. to mess up varúp - to wrap vaśár - wind vatronik - official vazant - to rescue, save várakin - to teach várakinárk - teacher Vársáva - Warsaw veddoség - today vedekór - fiction vedekórik - fictional vehhe - to place, to put, to position ven - three vennér - seven ves - this vesett - these vessal - to speak, to say veśś - fish vettū - additional, further vevrár - February vezzegak - to voice véśind - to excuse vistán - to speak viśoś - curvy viśośas - curve vo - as vost - that vostett - those vórśoś - against, versus vöpöda - daughter vőnzig - old vős - to read vredika - often Y y yndesk - to find Ý ý Z z zár - four zegg - two zelýr *1. to call *2. to send for zévér - other zgen - because zko - now zősyn - slow zūdńa - tile zūn - June zūst - which zybek - place, location Ź ź źenna - year źes - although